Problem: Convert $\dfrac{121}{12}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $121 \div 12 = {10}\ \text{ R } {1}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{12}{12} = {\dfrac{120}{12}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $1$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{1}}{12}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{1}{12}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{120}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{121}{12}$.